Hope and Landon
This is the complex, romantic relationship between the tribrid, Hope Mikaelson and the phoenix, Landon Kirby The two were originally friends when Hope lived in New Orleans with her family, and the two interacted only briefly when Landon served her at the Mystic Grill. The relationship developed further when Landon began attending the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. The two grew closer and eventually fell in love with one another, much to the dismay off Rafael Waithe, Landon's best friend who also had feelings for Hope. The two enjoyed a steady relationship and were willing to do anything for one another. Hope eventually sacrificed herself for Landon and her friends by jumping into Malivore, essentially erasing her from the world; including the feelings Landon had for her. Upon her return from Malivore, she was upset to see that Landon had began a relationship with Josie Saltzman, however he still seems to have flashbacks of her whenever he comes back from the dead — something he mentioned to Hope in Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, however she deflects the question not wanting to reveal herself to Landon. Later on, when Josie returns everyones memories, the relationship between Hope and Landon again becomes complicated. Eventually, she tells him that she loves him and he decides that he too loves her. He breaks off his relationship with Josie in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent and he and Hope begin dating again after he tells her he loves her. Early History Meeting Landon Hope and Landon initially did not have much interaction as they barely knew each other. However, in The Tale of Two Wolves, ''Hope visits the Mystic Grill with her uncle Elijah, and Landon serves the two milkshakes. The meeting is brief, but Landon asks if Hope would like to go to the Town Square with him that night, however she declines, citing that she has something to do that night. Elijah asks why she declined his offer, and Hope tells him that she doesn't want to get too attached considering she will die soon. Shortly after, Hope watches as some Timberwolf jocks give Landon grief when paying their bill — Elijah picks up the shortfall in their bill to ensure Landon isn't out of pocket. Leaving the Grill, Elijah takes Hope to the high school where the two watch Connor — the one giving Landon grief — and the rest of the jocks washing their car. Hope doesn't see the point, but after Elijah explains, Hope suggests that he compel them to forget what she is about to do. She uses her magic to freeze the windows on Connor's car and then shatters it, shocking and upsetting him. Later that night, Klaus takes Hope to the Town Square and tells her to forget about everything plaguing her mind. Hope sits with Elijah on the bench when he notices Landon approach and jokes that Landon didn't need to take an extra shift at all. Hope approaches him, and Landon asks again if she wants to dance, and she agrees. The two seem to be having fun as Klaus and Caroline watch from afar. Caroline suggests they head back to the school when the bell rings, however Klaus tells her that she should have the next five minutes dancing while he watches her dance with a "townie". Throughout Legacies Series Reuniting with Landon Hope and Landon do not see each other for at least two years after they dance together in the Town Square. The two meet again in ''This is the Part Where You Run, when Hope and Alaric rescue Rafael Waithe from his current family during his first transition into a werewolf. The reunion is sweet between the two, but short as Alaric has MG compel Landon to forget about Hope and the school. Unfortunately, Landon is able to resist the compulsion, leading to Landon’s imprisonment in the “werewolf transition space” beneath the school. The two do not interact much, but do end up kissing under the illusion of a starry night when Landon becomes claustrophobic. Landon leaves the school the following morning, with everyone under the guise that he has in fact, forgotten the past couple of days events. Betrayal and hunt for Landon Unbeknownst at first to the rest of the school, Landon has in fact stolen the supernatural knife from the Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library before leaving. This angers Hope, as she feels partially betrayed by Landon, who she trusted. She, along wit Rafael and Alaric, hunt down Landon, eventually finding him running from a dragon. She is angry and upset with him at first, believing him to be responsible for killing a bus full of people, however she eventually realizes that Landon is not at fault and it was in fact, the dragon. This does not, however, fix the relationship and trust issues between the two. Landon and Rafael take off shortly after the dragon is killed, with not so much as an apology letter left for Hope. The two would not see each other for a short while, but eventually reunite in We're Being Punked, Pedro, however the reunion is short, and when the two see one another, Hope walks away, ignoring him much to his dismay. The two are forced to be together when Alaric assigns Hope to determine whether Landon has supernatural lineage in Malivore. The day spent together is awkward, as Hope puts Landon through various tests of speed, strength and agility. All of the tests — including on his blood — come back negative. She uses a truth-orb to determine whether he is lying about stealing the knife, but is shocked to find out he is in fact, telling the truth. Landon takes this time to properly apologize to Hope for everything that he did, including breaking her trust. After Landon is attacked by Jed, Hope believes that Landon is no longer safe at the school, despite initially wanting him to stay. During the Honor Council meeting, she votes Landon out on the terms that the school is no safe place for a human. Landon is sad when he has to leave the school, but perhaps knows it is for the best. Hope walks him to the bus stop and tells him to find her aunt in New Orleans, and she will help him find his mother. This time, she is the one apologizing to Landon for voting him out of the school, but gives him a bracelet as a parting gift. She explains that if he presses the bracelet, she will be alerted that he is in danger and needs her help. With this, he presses the bracelet and the two kiss before he boards the bus. to stay.]] When Landon finds his mother, Seylah Chelon, and is held hostage by her, he sends Hope a distress signal through the bracelet she had given him. This worries Hope, who teams up with Alaric to find Landon. While Hope and Alaric try and locate Landon, he talks with Seylah about Hope, and this is the first time that he refers to Hope as his girlfriend; he tells Seylah that Hope would kill him, however, if she knew he had called her that. Later, Alaric and Hope manage to track Landon down, and the two reunite. Landon explains everything about Seylah to Hope, including that Triad is after the magical urn. Seylah believes that Landon is safer without her, however, and when she tries to leave without him, Hope confronts her. Seylah leaves anyway, and Hope breaks the news to Landon. Landon returns to the school the following day with no recollection of his mother or the previous days events, given Seylah had been consumed by Malivore. Hope struggles with the decision of telling Landon, but ultimately decides that it is better if he doesn't know. Dating Timeline :;First relationship: *Start up: March 10, 2028 (Maybe I Should Start From The End) *Break Up: April 19, 2028 (There's Always a Loophole) **Reason: Hope is absorbed by Malivore erasing her from the world and Landon's memory. :;Second relationship: *Start up: October, 2028 (This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent) Significant Moments and Symbolism * The Epic Love ** In The Tale of Two Wolves, ''Hope temporarily dies and finds Peace. At Peace, she sees her mother and Jackson in the Bayou. The two talk, and Hayley asks that Hope promise her one thing: that she have at least "one totally epic love" in her life before she sees her again in the afterlife. Hope laughs, but takes this as a sign to accept love into her life. Later that night, she takes up Landon's offer to dance — this symbolises the epic love between them and the moment Hope allows herself to feel. * '''The Sky Scene' ** In This is the Part Where You Run, ''Hope and Landon meet again for the first time since their dance in ''The Tale of Two Wolves. ''Landon is brought back to the Salvatore School and, after resisting compulsion, is locked in the werewolf transition space. He tells Hope that he is claustrophobic and therefore is having difficulty being in such a confined space. She uses her magic to project the illusion of an open-starry night onto the ceiling of the space. Landon appreciates this and the two kiss under the stars — this is eerily reminiscent of the rain kiss between Elena and Damon. * '''The Bracelet' ** In Malivore, ''Hope tests Landon to see if he is supernatural, however the test comes back inconclusive and Landon is told that his future at the school may not be certain. Alaric decides that the Honor Council should be the one to decide if Landon is able to stay at the school. Unfortunately, the council votes that Landon should not remain at the school as it is too dangerous. Hope reveals this information to Landon, including the fact that she voted against him staying at the school, but she feels as though the school is too dangerous for him. She does, however, wish him goodbye and gives him a bracelet identical to the one she is wearing. She tells him to press the bracelet if he is ever in dangerous and with this, the two begin kissing before Landon leaves for New Orleans. * '''The "whole thing" speech' ** Both of the two have had long speeches planned speeches to say to each other when the relationship got tough. Hope had practiced her speech with Landon's hologram, and eventually brings herself to reveal this to him. She doesn't tell him the speech, but cuts to the chase and tells him that she loves him in There's Always a Loophole. ''Similarly, in ''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, ''Landon sits with Hope in front of the fire and tells her that he had a whole speech planned and tells her that he wants to be the man she needs him to be. * '''The Prismatic Hologram' ** Fearing that she couldn't bring herself to tell Landon in person how she actually felt, Hope borrows a prism from Emma Tig that allows the user to speak to their subconscious. In I'll Tell You a Story, she uses the prism to talk with Landon's hologram, attempting to build the courage to tell Landon she wants him to stay at the school. She eventually practices telling Landon she loves him, and is able to tell the hologram, but still finds it difficult to tell him in person. In There's Always a Loophole, she reveals the speech she was practicing with the prism and finally tells him she loves him. She uses the prism again in I'll Never Give Up Hope ''when she finds out that Landon and Josie are romantically involved. The hologram tells her that Landon would not want her to leave him, but she should return to him in hopes that he will remember some day. * '''The Milkshake ' ** The milkshake has always been a symbol of Landon and Hope since their initial meeting when Landon worked as a busboy at the Mystic Grill. He brings Hope a "Peanut Butter Blast" with whip-cream on the bottom and remarks that it's how she likes it. In This Year Will Be Different, Landon notices Hope upset on a bench and approaches her. The two talk about their relationship status even though Landon is unaware that Hope's story is about him. At the end when Landon is leaving, he offers Hope his milkshake, which is her favourite, Peanut Butter Blast with whip-cream on the bottom. He tells her that he doesn't know why he ordered it, but the audience is aware through dramatic irony that the milkshake is Hope's favourite. Later on at the annual charity football game, Josie sees the two talking and asks if they know each other, however Landon remarks that they shared a milkshake once and it's no big deal. Clearly jealous, Josie asks Hope if it's just another milkshake moment, however she shrugs the comment off. Trivia * Hope votes against Landon remaining at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted as she fears for his safety. * Hope and Landon are the first characters who met in to start a relationship in . Quotes :Landon: "I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I-I loved you when I couldn't remember you. I love you as I'm standing here right now. Hope, I loved you when I was dead. The tiniest thing I think I always will." :-- This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent ---- Gallery |-|Season One= LGC101-118-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-121-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-122-Hope-Landon.png LGC101-123-Hope-Landon.png LGC104-111-Landon-Hope.png LGC105-052-Landon-Hope.png LGC105-139-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-062-Landon~Hope.png LGC108-067-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-069~Landon-Hope.png LGC108-070-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-074-Landon~Hope.png LGC108-076-Landon~Hope.png LGC108-077-Landon-Hope.png LGC108-126-Landon-Hope.png LGC109-041-Landon-Hope.png LGC109-059-Landon-Hope.png LGC109-075-Landon-Hope.png LGC109-128~Landon~Hope.png LGC111-014-Hope-Landon~Rafael.png LGC111-027-Hope-Landon.png LGC111-064-Hope-Landon.png LGC111-067~Hope-Slug Creature-Landon.png LGC111-092-Landon-Hope.png LGC111-102-Hope-Landon.png LGC111-132-Hope-Landon.png LGC113-018-Hope-Landon.png LGC113-123-Alaric~Hope-Landon~Rafael.png LGC114-004-Hope-Landon.png LGC114-062-Hope-Landon~Sasha.png LGC115-126-Prism Landon-Hope.png LGC115-130-Prism Landon~Hope.png LGC115-131~Prism Landon-Hope.png LGC116-122-Landon-Hope.png LGC116-126-Landon~Hope.png LGC116-129-Hope-Landon.png |-|Season Two= LGC203-061-Landon-Hope.png LGC203-078-Landon-Hope.png LGC203-081-Landon-Hope.png LGC203-082-Landon~Hope.png LGC207-037-Hope-Simulandon.png LGC207-039-Hope-Simulandon.png LGC207-040-Hope-Simulandon.png LGC207-043-Landon~Hope-Simulandon.png LGC207-046~Hope-Simulandon.png LGC207-050-Landon-Simulandon~Hope.png LGC207-051-Hope~Landon.png LGC207-057-Hope-Simulandon-Landon.png LGC207-059-Hope-Simulandon-Landon.png LGC207-078-Hope-Simulandon.png LGC207-122-Simulandon-Ryan-Hope.png See More Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship